LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Friday 4th May 2018' *Orchard Estate SE13: 4 Swallow w 08.00 (Conrad Ellam) *St.Peter’s Square W6: Blackcap clearly visible and singing (George Webber) *Woodberry Wetlands: Our second annual patch count takes place on Sunday 6th May. To help, just turn up during open hours (09:00-17:30), or contact nlegall@wildlondon.org.uk to join in any time from 06:00. Sightings can be posted here or on Twitter with hashtag #WWPC18. Our target is to beat the 60 species of last year. 'Thursday 3rd May 2018' *Aldenham CP: Common Sandpiper yacht club (Paul Lewis via Herts BC) *Alexandra Park: Male Greenland Wheatear filter beds, Swallow, Greylag (APOG Birds) *Barnes Waterside pond: new brood Mallard, 2 Reed Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler, singing Blackcap, 2m Brimstone, Holly Blue (Neil Anderson) *Canons Farm: 8 Wheatear, Grey Wagtail (Steve Gale per CFBW blog) *Crayford Marshes: male Wheatear, Corn Bunting, 18 Reed Warbler, Little Owl, 25 Common Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swallow, 5 Blackcap, 14 Common Tern, 3 Common Sandpiper, 6 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis) *Croxley Common Moor: 8 Whitethroat (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Croxley Green: Cuckoo over New Rd calling 0740 (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Egyptian Geese (3 juv, probable first confirmed breeding here), 3 Kestrel, Peregrine, 10+ Swallow, 5+ Whitethroat, singing Cetti’s Warbler (first such record in breeding season), Treecreeper (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, House Martin (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Ecology Park; 3 Common Tern, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: 1 Swallow through, 2 Garden Warblers, pair Sparrowhawks, 2 Redpoll, House Martin, 1 Common Buzzard over, Swifts (Joe Beale) *Heathrow: 5 Wheatear evg (Paul Lewis tweet) *KGV Reservoir: 3 Arctic Tern, 1 LR Plover on Causeway 34+ Common Tern, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 80+ Swift, Plenty of all Hirundines, Singing Garden Warbler. 6.30-7.30am (Davey Leach). *Lakeside, EN2: 8 Moorhen pair and six chicks (Robert Callf) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 House Martin, 1 Blackcap, 1 Common Buzzard. 1 Red Kite high w 16:20 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck & 4 Redshank wader scrape, Common Sandpiper reservoir lagoon, 2 Mediterranean Gull & 2 Common Tern main lake, Garden Warbler & Lesser Whitethroat wildside, 2 Whinchat & Wheatear grazing marsh (WWT website) *Mitcham Common: 3 Common Buzzards one displaying, Garden Warbler (Golf Course), 7 Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 3 Swift, 4 Swallow, Kestrel (Michael Mac) *Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders - non-breeding bird (Bob Smith) *Pinner: The Croft Park - 2 Coal Tit, 2 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 4 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet, single Jackdaw (unusual for park) (Nigel Barratt) *Olympic Park: c5 Reed Warbler, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Charlie Farrell) *Primrose Hill: pr Tufted Duck N 0705, 2 Stock Dove NW, Swift SE, Jackdaw S commuting to Inner Ldn from Hampstead Heath 0720, 2 Swallow W 0645, House Martin S prob local, Wheatear low N 0700, Linnet low W 0715 - vismig 0530-0730 (Twitter) *Rainham Village: 2 Swift, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, Long-tailed Tit, Blackcap (Richard Harrison) *Regent's Park: Hobby foy SE down lake 1050, 2 House Martin over playing fields mid-am local returnees, Garden Warbler Ready Money Fountain plant'n 28 east side 0950, Spotted Flycatcher in leaf yd wd a40 0850 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Red Kite, Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail, 2f Wheatear - including a Greenland type, 5 Swift, Sand Martins using nest bank, young Grey Herons leaving the nest, m Gadwall, 4+ Buzzard 2+ displaying pairs, Stonechat, Meadow Pipit, Little Owl (Friday Group, P.Redmond, P.Pentek) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 3 Common Buzzard, Swallow w, 2 Hobby, 2-3 Raven circling and gaining height before heading N, Sparrowhawk w, Moorhen with 5 duckling (Sheep Wash Pond), Mistle Thrush, Blackcap. (Samuel Levy) *Staines Moor: Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, Garden Warbler by boardwalk, 4 Whitethroat (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Lake: incl Cuckoo h colne side, 8 Swift, 6 Swallow (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Red-legged Partridge, Marsh Harrier, 3 Oystercatcher, 2 Cuckoo, 2 Nightingale, Yellow Wagtail, 13 Cetti's Warbler, 29 Reed Warbler, 5 Sedge Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 19 Common Whitethroat, 12 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Raven (Andrew Self) *Tottenham Marshes: 1 female Whinchat (J.Murray); 2 Whinchat m & f in N section, Singing Lesser Whitethroat - 1.20pm (Davey Leach). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Swallow, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Linnet incl 2 males in `owl' field, 3 Teal at Darlands (very late), 2pr Tufted Duck at Long Ponds plus pr Coot with 2 young, Buzzard, 7 Rook, Bullfinch plus common warblers (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 5 male Mandarin Duck lower lake, 2 Tufted Duck m f, 2 Stock Dove pair, Green Woodpecker, 3 Common Whitethroat incl pr nest building, Garden Warbler singing male, 6 Blackcap 5m f, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Goldfinch pr (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Wheatear horse paddocks (David Booth via Herts BC) *Undisclosed site: ' 4' singing Firecrest (R.Kaye) NB This is a Schedule One species. *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Red Kite, 2 Arctic Terns, 2 Wheatears (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: singing Tree Pipit brooms (Marco Johnson); 4 Swalllow, House Martin, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, singing Reed Bunting, Linnet, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler (Nick Croft) *West Norwood Cemetery: Red Kite (circling 11:05), 2 House Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Blackcap, singing Coal Tit (Michael Mac) *Wimbledon Common: 1f Kestrel stooping, 1 each of Buzzard and Red Kite over Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, 2 Linnet, 18 Swift (Chris Farthing) *Woodoaks Farm: Wheatear main track, 6 Linnet rubble heap (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Wormwood Scrubs: c8 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, 2 Swallow, 1 Mute Swan over (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 2nd May 2018' *Alexandra Park: Male Greenland Wheatear briefly 0815 flew from fence into filter bed 3 and not seen again, 5 Swallow and Sand Martin Wood Green Res, Greylag playing fields (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: 8 Arctic Tern flew low over Gt Hardmead L viewpt during shower then NW 1535 (Anders Gray via Herts BC) *Bankside SE1: Reed Warbler in birches by Tate Community Garden, 2 Blackcap m f, 1 Chiffchaff singing, Grey Heron by ponds in garden 13:30 (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Arctic Tern at 05:40 for a few minutes, 2 Hobby together at 06:15, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 9 Reed Warbler, male Reed Bunting, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 48 Blackcap, 13 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Whitethroat, 33 House Martin, 12 Swift, 11 Barn Swallow (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold) *Brookmill Park: 3 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 10 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Oystercatcher, 3 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 3 Cormorant low S 07:04, Grey Heron upriver 07:07. (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - m Garden Warbler, m Blackcap, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Starling (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 9 Common Tern, Sparrowhawk, 4 Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: 3 Little Grebe incl one pr, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Greylag Goose, Egyptian Goose, 3 m Mandarin Duck, f Mallard & 2 ducklings, 3 Common Pochard 2m f, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 20+ Barn Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail pr, 3 Song Thrush incl two singing males, Mistle Thrush, 3 Blackcap 2m f, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest singing male, f Greenfinch carrying nesting material (Robert Callf) *Guildhall, City of London: 2 m mallard on ornamental pond outside main entrance (Simon Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 10 Swallows, 1 Swift and 1 House Martin NW this afternoon (Pete Mantle) *Holyfield Hall Farm: Pink-footed Goose, hybrid goose (possibly Barnacle x Emperor), 4 Egyptian Goose, Red-legged Partridge, 20+ Swift W, 25+ Swallow W, 3 singing Skylark, Common Whitethroat, 5+ Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) *Heathrow: 4 Wheatear. (Adam Cheeseman) *Horsenden Hill: Tawny Owl flying over fields being mobbed by Crows 14.40 (Martin Smith) *Kentish Town, NW5: Common Buzzard drifting SW from 17:15 (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull adult, 29 Lesser Black-backed Gull - 27 of these adult (J.Wilczur); 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 Wheatear, 1 Common Snipe, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, good numbers of Sand Martin and House Martin, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 4+ singing Reed Warbler and 4+ m Sedge Warbler, Blackcaps, Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey, S. Fogg et al.); Little Ringed Plover heard, 2 Sandwich Tern SE 11.07, 6 intermedius Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Redstart 2cy male Towpath near QE Walk, Garden Warbler sheltered lagoon (N.P.Senior); Pheasant, Common Sandpiper & Common Tern main lake, 4 Redshank wader scrape, 7 Swallow, 20 House Martin, Whitethroat reservoir lagoon opp wildside hide, Whinchat & Yellow Wagtail grazing marsh (WWT website) *Mayflower Park: 12 Swifts (Bob Smith); 4+ Reed Warblers, 4+ Blackcaps and a Swallow (Isaiah Rowe) *Millfields E5: Peregrine plucking prey on pylon at 08:45, Green Woodpecker heard, 2 singing Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Orchard Estate SE13: 3 Swallow w 14.50 (Conrad Ellam) *Putney Lower Common: f Pied Flycatcher foy by creek northeast of common 1245 (Rich Sergeant tweet) *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear. Permit access only. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rainham Village: Hobby over garden, 2 Swift, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler (Richard Harrison). *Richmond Park: 2 Wheatear, 40 House Martin, 11 Swallow, 5 Sand Martin, pair Common Tern (P Pentek); 2 Swifts over Pen Ponds, early evening (S Czapski) *Rush Green: Hobby (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Staines Moor: 1 Raven flew over W towards Wraysbury Reservoir 14.45, Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, 2 Redshank, 2 Little Egret (Alan Goddard per FJM) Only the second site record of Raven - Lee Dingain. *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Ringed Plover, Arctic Tern, 3 Wheatear 1300-1430 (Dom Pia tweet) *Stanborough: Hoopoe flew over Brocket Rd from houses to opp fields & back 14:30 TL2230811226 (Simon West via Herts BC) *Stanwell Moor: Lesser Whitethroat (Peter Carlill) *Stratford: Peregrine over Westfields (Phil Laurie) *Surbiton: Hobby NW 1625 (Andy Farr tweet) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Egyptian Geese, Mandarin Duck, 2 Teal, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, 4 Coot, 74+ Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, 22 Rook, 9 Swallow, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 8 Whitethroat, Wheatear path to Long Pond, Mistle Thrush, 107+ Starling, m Reed Bunting, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Linnet, Greenfinch (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Goldfinch, Cuckoo calling - s end of Ride Wood, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 m Mandarin, At 'Flycatcher Corner', on the boundary of the Park and Vic Farm: 2 Northern Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 5 Swallow (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Wheatear pr main gp in bean field nr high viewpt, White Wagtail main gp (TyttGP tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Linnet, 2 Stock Dove rear paddocks, 1 Sedge Warbler in song flight N of boardwalk, 1 Kestrel Bomb Crater Field 08:00-08:30. No sign of passage birds today. (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo still, m Marsh Harrier high NE, 8+ Arctic Terns on No 5 with c10 Common in heavy rain at lunchtime, 2 Wheatear, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpipers, m Yellow Wagtail, 70 Swallow, 150 Swifts (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton Res (Knight & Bessborough): 47 Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern evg. Permit only. (Franko J Maroevic) *Wanstead Flats: m Whinchat, m Wheatear, 2 Linnet, Redpoll, 2 Swallow, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Westbourne Park,Grand Union Canal:Mallard with brood of 7,Grey Wagtail,Pied Wagtail,Peregrine (Francis O'Sullivan) *Wimbledon Common: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker called the once c5pm while a Cormorant flew overhead (Les Evans-Hill) *Woodberry Wetlands: Bar-headed Goose, 2 Linnet, 3 Swift, Little Egret, Willow Warbler (Chris Farthing) *Woodoaks Farm: m Wheatear main track (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Worcester Park: Whinchat on horse fields and 12 Stock Dove (Isaiah Rowe) 'Tuesday 1st May 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Wheatear f Greenland filter beds 0810 & m Northern 1740, Greylag Goose (APOG Birders) *Battersea Reach: Chelsea side - Common Tern on river east of Imperial Wharf (Neil Anderson) *Camden Town: Red Kite mobbed by crows over York Way / Camden Park Rd jn N7 17:15 (Reuben Braddock) *Canons Farm: 3 Wheatear (Roy Weller per CFBW blog) *Chelsea: f Common Redstart private care home gdn SW10 am (Des McKenzie tweet) *Colne Valley: 21 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, Cuckoo, 2 Swift, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Reed Warbler, 18 Common Whitethroat, 38 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallow, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Oystercatcher (Kev Jarvis) *Crossness: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Arctic Tern, 5 Common Tern, Swift, 9 Swallow, Wheatear, 7 Reed Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Deptford: Margaret MacMillan Park - 1 Reed Warbler and 1 Chiffchaff singing quietly in bushes, pr Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale) *Fishers Green: 3+ Nightingale singing at noon (Moris Heggs tweet) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Common Tern, 3 Barnacle Goose (Steve Bacon) *Gallions Reach: Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, Swift (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Tern, Wheatear m, 3 Swallow NW, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat (Richard Green) RG - many thx for sightings but for data purposes, pls put number ''before name, not after (per LNHS standard format)'' *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 2 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap (Richard Green) *Ham Lands: 1 Ring Ouzel male on burnt ground near Thames Young Mariners 08.30 (John Gard per FJM) *Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier w damaged L primaries (Shaun Harvey tweet) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Common Buzzards circling, Peregrine, 6 Swallow, 3 House Martin, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Song Thrush (Eric Brown) *Leatherhead: Randalls Way - 3 Common Buzzard 2 high e & 1 circling low over J9 of M25, 1 Sparrowhawk circling very high over stn, 1 Red Kite high nw 16:00 (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley Riding Centre: back paddocks - 7+ Wheatear, 15 Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, 8 Linnet, 4 Common Whitethroat (Chris Farthing) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 25+ House Martin, 5 Swallow, 4 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 6 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, 1 Jack Snipe (Martin Honey, WWT website) *London Zoo: Garden Warbler mini patch tick, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Sam Jones) *Oxleas Wood:2Jackdaw,2Blackcap(m/fm),Kestrel(fm),CommonBuzzard,Redkite,Greenwoodpecker Treecreeper,3Goldfinch,Greatspottedwoodpecker,Stockdove(Ron Turner), *Putney Heath: Garden Warbler west of Ladies Mile S (Les Evans-Hill) *Rainham: Thames Path - Hobby, Ringed Plover, Grey Plover, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Cuckoo, 6 Common Sandpiper, Whinchat, 2 Wheatear (James Palmer) *Richmond Park: 1 Firecrest singing nr Cambrian Gate (Mike Lewis); 2 Gadwall pr, Hobby, 2 Red Kite, 7 Buzzard, 4 Sparrowhawk, 4 Swift, 120+ House Martin most W, 10+ Swallow, 3m Whinchat, 6 Wheatear incl m Greenland type, 6 Stonechat (J.Wilczur); 3 Common Tern (S.Read); 1 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear lawn field, 1 Common Sandpiper (D Peers); 2 Mute Swan pr & 8yg (N.Jackman); Skylark singing, old 'riding-ring' site (the Bog); Skylark singing, Lawn Field (S Czapski) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Buzzard SE 10:00, Sparrowhawk S 13:54 (Samuel Levy) *Rye Meads RSPB: Cuckoo fr draper hide (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Spa Fields: Blackcap singing, Greenfinch singing (Francis O'Sullivan) *Staines Moor: 7 Whinchat & 2 Wheatear just S of northern bridge in a group, Hobby (Franko J Maroevic); Hobby, Willow Warbler, 2 Garden Warbler (Dom Pia tweet) *Staines Res: 1 Raven in wood at n end of n basin mobbed by crows then W 10.07, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit w/p flushed by grass cutters then E (Dave Morris per FJM); 15+ Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 10+ Swallow, 10+ Swift, 20+ House Martin, 2 Canada Geese & 4 chicks (Gordon Shaw); also Little Ringed Plover (Dom Pia tweet) *Stocker's Lake: incl c10 Little Egret on nests (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 15 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 30 Common Whitethroat, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Greylag Goose inc pr w yg still, 6 Canada Goose, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret, 26 Swallow, 4 Shelduck, 1 Common Redstart m, 1 Marsh Harrier m, 2 Wheatear, 1 Buzzard, 12 Jackdaw, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Gadwall, 8 Common Tern, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Kestrel (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marshes: 3 Whinchat, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 1 Commic Tern over 9.30-11.00 (Lol Bodini) *Trent Park: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Raven (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: incl 2 Common Sandpiper, Cuckoo (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo calling early-am, m Marsh Harrier NE (Jamie Partridge, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman); Cuckoo seen three times in flight, reeling Grasshopper Warbler h, 11 Wheatear, 3 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: f Redstart, m Wheatear with knackered foot, 17 Common Whitethroat territories, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 singing Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Linnet, singing Reed Bunting, pr Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Swallow (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Whitethroat territories, Kingfisher (Nick Croft/Kathy Hartnett); 2 Green Hairstreak by Roding–a new area for them (Christian Moss) *Wimbledon Common: also Putney Heath Snipe on the Plain, 2 Buzzard overhead Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: gdn KT4- 2 House Martin W (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: Whinchat (Francis O'Sullivan) Archived News Link to previous months